


Vixx Unearthly Tidbits

by Phyeirra



Category: VIXX
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Supernatural Elements, Vixx Drabbles, small blurbs of thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyeirra/pseuds/Phyeirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have the attention span of a 3 year old and the imagination of a 10 year old.....<br/>just some short drabbles that i have written that i couldn't figure out how to expand into actual stories<3<br/>Please feel free to leave comments, i really appreciate the feed back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hakyeon

HAKYEON

Music pulsed through-out the room, bouncing off of the rafters and vibrating under my feet. The bass thrummed inside me, 

like an echo of my long still heart. I tried to remember that feeling, when my pulse drove my body and not my thirst. No 

memories came, it had been too long, with the centuries blending together in a blur of hot and nectarous red. Breathing in, I 

let the thick pungency of human glide into my mouth, swirling around my tongue and down into my lungs. Lust, love, pain and 

fear are the sweetest flavors humans emit, and this kind of atmosphere was a perfect place to hunt. I rake my eyes over the 

writhing bodies, following my nose to the strongest sent- the most desperate burning in my throat egging me forward. I can 

feel eyes on my body as I weave in and around the crowd. It tickles me to let them gaze hungrily at my svelte frame, as I catch 

rhythm with my hips and sway. My body becomes my lure, each twist and each grind beckoning my pray closer. closing my 

eyes, i let my senses spread over the undulating bodies, hot need and unslakable thirst searing my chest and throat. The sent 

of lust and curiosity coupled with the musk of excursion and the tang of alcohol envelop me as warmth and a firm chest press 

against my back. Hands make their way to my hips, hesitant and asking. So i let my head fall back slowly and press into the 

heat, grinding and giving way to the game. Hot breath caresses my neck, hitching with every shimmy of my hips into theirs. 

Opening my eyes i turn into the arms embracing me, pressing ever closer to the source of that sweet elixir... calling to me to 

feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that Leo is often seen as the vampire type, but to me N just has this unnatural elegance to him that is so striking, and sometimes he has this look in his eyes that just screams PREDATOR.... ya know?


	2. Jaehwan

JAEHWAN

 

Deep into South Korea, nestled into the heart of Mount Gariwangsan lies a Forest. Fed by freezing mountain springs, a brook

is the heart blood of all flora and fauna in the vicinity. Legend tells of the beautiful music said to be heard coming from the 

forest, a voice that with the melting of snow into spring is resonant and soaring, and with the passing of seasons serenades 

the wildlife into the slumber of winter. Passing travelers hear the tales of a Beautiful young man with mirthful eyes, flitting in 

and out of the trees and running with the deer free and wild. They tell of tinkling laughter echoing down the mountain and 

how the flowers themselves seem to bloom all at once in fantastic and brilliant color. Stories of lost children found, smiling 

and laughing at the foot of the village safe and singing songs no one has heard. Hunters finding their traps tied into funny 

shapes, their nets rewoven into ridiculous patterns and filled with nuts and berries. On nights when storms thrash, its said 

that in the flickers of the lightning strikes you can see a figure dancing to the beat and clash of the thunder. Every grave stone 

has fresh flowers, no matter the season, and spring and fall harvests are always bountiful and enough for the small village to 

survive the harsh winter. People speak of the protector of the forest with reverence and respect, and as if by magic when the 

songs of the wild float through the air like bubbles the towns people listen carefully with joy in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken just pours his love and affection into everything he does, I absolutely adore how open and honest he is with his kindness and love of his fans...  
> Nymph Ken just popped into my head and i ran with it, exuberant and full of life Lee Jaehwan reminds me of spring :)


	3. Taekwoon

TAEKWOON

 

It is the nature of humanity to be scared of death. For no one mortal can know what lies beyond the veil of life, and we fear

what we cannot know. Everyone fears the end ,it is instinct for a mortal to try to prolong their lives as long as possible. Death

is inevitable, as is the end of all things. But, that does not mean that death is evil. Death can come like a hurricane, 

devastating and wild. It can also come quiet as a shadow, eclipsing life and than gone. As an angel of death, he himself has 

witnessed every form of passing there is. The ebb and flow of life and death his constant melody. Some can not accept that 

their lives are over, begging and bargaining for him to change their fate. Others come reluctantly, begrudgingly accepting the 

end has come. And others still, who welcome him with open arms as if he is an old friend here to take them on an adventure. 

More often than not, they are surprised when they see him, for Death does not look as they imagined. "Where is 

the skeleton holding a scythe? " they ask. "Are you sure you are Death? Surly HE isn't this handsome.." Most forgetting that 

even though he is Death, he is also an angel, and his beauty befitting of one. He has been here, always. From the begging of 

all things until the stars blink out of existence. He will ferry souls to their final resting place, for he is the representation of 

life's one constant companion. 

DEATH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Rick Riordan's "The lost hero" series, and in book 2 "The son of Neptune" The group interact with Thanatos, the greek god of death, something about the characters quiet demeanor and beauty really reminded me of Leo <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know that Leo is often seen as the vampire type, but to me N just has this unnatural elegance to him that is so striking, and sometimes he has this look in his eyes that just screams PREDATOR.... ya know?


End file.
